Belly Omintrix
by Major144
Summary: Ben Ten vore story. Ben and Gwen are messing around. Ben tries to pull a prank on Gwen, but accidentally gets swallowed. A strange DNA fusion transports Ben into the Omintrix. The Omintrix becomes Gwen's new belly button. They enlist Tetrax to help them go to Azumth to fix them. They will encounter old and new enemies on their journey.
1. Chapter 1 DNA Fusion

Belly Omintrix  
Chapter 1 DNA Fusion  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Ben Ten or it's characters. This is just a story for fun.

It was a bright sunny day. Ben and Gwen were in their Grandpa's RV the Rust Bucket. Ben was messing around with the Omintrix and Gwen was checking her email on her laptop. Ben was board out of his mind.  
"Hey I'm board! Can I play Sumo Slammers on the laptop?" He asked Gwen.  
"No way! I'm checking my email! I just got this cool email about the human body!" Said Gwen.  
"Boring!" Said Ben as he went back to messing with the Omintrix.  
Man he was board! Then he came up with a wicked little prank for Gwen. He left the room, grabbed a bucket, filled it with water, and put it on the edge of the closet door. He then transformed himself into the tiny alien Gray Matter and jumped up on top of the door and got next to the bucket.  
"When Gwen comes through this door she's going to get soaping wet and I'm going to have a bird's eye view of the whole thing!" Thought Ben with glee.  
Gwen entered the room and entered the room and started making her way to the closet she stopped, looked up and saw the bucket sitting on the door's edge.  
"Nice try Ben, but I'm not going to fall for that prank." She said.  
"Try this for size!" Shouted Gray Matter as he grabbed the bucket and pushed. Ben fell with the bucket towards Gwen.  
"Teewat Ligara!" ShoutedGwen.  
A silver-colored whirlwind appeared and hit the bucket. The bucket spun through the air. Gray Matter hung on to the bucket but, lost his grip. He went flying right at Gwen's face and towards her open mouth! He went right into her mouth and hit the back of her throat! Ben felt Gwen's moist throat muscles wrap around his body in a tight grip. Gwen gagged as she felt the tiny alien hit the back of her throat. A large lump appeared in her throat. She started choking! She banged her fist into her chest trying to cough up the little alien, but it did nothing. Gray Matter thrashed around trying to free his arms so he could push himself out, but there wasn't enough room, Gray Matter's arms were trapped by his sides. There was only one option left. She had to swallow Gray Matter or die chocking! Gwen pushed on her throat to help the lump go down her throat. Inside her throat Gray Matter felt a force outside pushing on him trying to push him down the throat. Gwen pushed on her throat a little more and with a final push she swallowed the little alien!  
GULP!  
Gray Matter fell down her throat and into Gwen's stomach! Outside Gwen was taking some deep breathes of air. She was freaked out! She almost chocked to death and she swallowed the alien that was her cousin! What was she going to do? What would happen when Gray Matter turned back into Ben?! Gray Matter was also freaked out. He was trapped in his cousins stomach! What would happen to him when he turned back to his human form?! He started messing with the Omintrix which was now on his back. He pressed a random switch. The Omintrix lit up and started speaking.  
"Hello user. You have activated the emergency safety system of the Omintrix. What is the danger you our currently facing?" Said the Omintrix.  
"I've accidentally been swallowed by my cousin and I'm afraid of what's going to happen when I turn back into my normal form and size!" Explained Gray Matter.  
"I see let me scan the surroundings." Said the Omintrix as a bight light shot out and scanned the surroundings. "I believe I have a temporary solution to keep you both safe until we can reach Azimuth." Said the Omintrix.  
"What?" Asked Grey Matter.  
"Since your our both related I can fuse your DNA. This will keep you both safe until we reach Azimuth." Explained the Omintrix.  
"Ok do it." Said Ben.  
"Alright. Beginning DNA fusion." Said the Omintrix.  
There was a bright flash. Gray Matter felt his body turn into energy and get sucked into the Omintrix. The Omintrix started pushing against Gwen's stomach wall. Outside Gwen was still panicking. When all of a sudden her stomach started hurting she fell to the ground grasping her stomach. It felt like something was busting right out of her gut! The pain went on for a couple of minutes then stopped. Gwen got to her knees and lifted her shirt up to inspect her belly. She looked down at her belly in shock. Where her belly button used to be there was now the Omintrix sticking out. Gwen nervously poked it. It was hard and made out of metal. She poked it a couple of more times then she heard a voice shout from it.  
"Ow! Quit poking me that hurts!" Said the voice.  
It was Ben's voice.  
"Ben what happened?!" Shouted.  
"The Omintrix did some kind of DNA fusion thing, so that no harm would come to either of us. We have to see Azimuth to fix this." Said Ben.  
"Alright. I'll go tell Grandpa." Said Gwen as she cover the Omintrix with her shirt and stood up.  
She had a feeling this was going to be one bizarre adventure.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Road Trip

Belly Omintrix  
Chapter 2 Road Trip  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Ben Ten or it's characters. This is just a story for fun.

Grandpa Max was outside working on some plumber tech, when he saw Gwen. He knew something was wrong, just by looking at the nervous look on her face.  
"What's wrong Gwen?" He asked with concern.  
"We'll Grandpa...Ben turned into Grey Matter and was messing around trying to pull a prank with a bucket...I deflected the bucket... and Gray Matter came flying at my face...he landed in my mouth...and...and-" said Gwen.  
"She swallowed me by accident." Said Ben's voice.  
Max looked around confused Ben's voice sounded close by, but he didn't see his grandson. He didn't believe Gwen's story. It sounded to crazy.  
"Gwen lift your shirt up and show Grandpa your new belly button." Said Ben's voice.  
Gwen lifted up her shirt and showed her belly. Max starred in shock. Instead of there being a normal belly button there was the Omintrix.  
"When I got swallowed I activated the emergency safety system. It told me that the best way to keep us safe was to DNA fuse us. I got turned into energy and was put inside the Omintrix then it fused itself with Gwen and became her belly button. We need to go to Azimuth to fix us." Explained Ben's voice coming from the Omintrix.  
Max took a deep breath.  
"Ok here's what were going to do. I'm going to call Tetrax to give us a ride to the planet Galvan, so Azimuth can fix you. You two sit tight." Said Max as he went into the Rust Bucket.  
Gwen sat down and looked at the Omintrix sticking out of her.  
"Looks like were going on a road trip." Said Ben.  
"Yeah." Said Gwen.

Meanwhile light years away on the prison planet Incarcecon two of the prisoners had been told that they had visitors. The two prisoners were two former mercenaries named Sixsix and Kraab. They walked up to the prion's visitor center where met by three aliens. One looked like red bear, another looked like a big blue warthog, and the last one looked like a red and green lizard. The lizard like alien stepped forward and introduced himself.  
"Hello there my name Scaler and these are my associates Tuskin. He said indicating the warthog like alien. "And my other associate is Barkclaw." He said indicating the bear like alien.  
"What you want?" Demanded Kraab.  
"Ok let's cut to the chase. We represent the warlord Slugmightis. He wishes to acquire a certain piece of equipment, which I believe you two have had some dealings with." Said Scaler as he pulled a tiny holographic projector and turned it on displaying an image of the Omintrix. "If you help us retrieve this item you will be payed handsomely." He said.  
Sixsix and Kraab looked at the hologram ,then to each other, and then back to Scaler.  
"We agree to your offer." Said Kraab.  
"Excellent!" Said Scaler with a grin.  
The hunt for the Omintrix was starting back up.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Hunters

Belly Omintrix  
Chapter 3 Hunters  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Ben Ten or it's characters. This is just a story for fun.

Gwen and Max stood outside the Rust Bucket. They heard a noise and looked up into the sky they saw Tetrax's ship the Resolute coming in for a landing. The ship landed and opened up. Tetrax and his pilot Gluto stepped out. Max explained the situation and told Gwen to lift up her shirt and showed them the Omintrix belly button. The two aliens starred at it in amazement. Finally Tetrax spoke.  
"Alright lets load up into the ship. We're heading for Galvan to see Azimuth." He said. Everybody loaded up into the ship. The ship soon took off and left Earth's atmosphere.

On the planet Incarcecon a small ship was leaving the planet it made it's way towards a large fleet of green and brown warships. The ship docked with the lead warship. Scaler, Tuskin, Barkclaw, Kraab and Sixsix exited the ship. Scaler lead the group to the command bridge. They passed several alien soldiers on the way. They were humanoid, but had slug like heads. They wore brown battle armor. There they met the warlord Slugmightis sitting in his command throne. Slugmightis was an imposing sight. He was twelve feet tall wearing brown and green battle armor and a short green cape. His head resembled that of an earth slug. It was green with little tentacles making it look like he had a living beard. He had a mouth full of fangs and two eye stalks. One was flesh the other was mechanical. Both eyes were Crimson. He turned to face the new comers. He gazed at Kraab and Sisix.  
"Are these the two bounty hunters who have had dealings with the Omintrix?" He asked Scaler in a deep voice.  
"Yes lord Slugmightis." Said Scaler.  
"Good!" Said Slugmightis as he faced the two bounty hunters. "Gentlemen I need of your talents to capture the Omintirx. Once I have it I will mass produce it and have an invincible army! I will gladly give you each a solar system if you are able to retrieve the Omtrix." He said.  
Kraab and Sixsix looked at one another. Sixsix made a growling nose and Kraab nodded back in acknowledgement. They turned and faced Slugmightis.  
"You have a deal." Said Krabb as he extended his normal hand.  
Slugmightis shook it and smiled wickedly.  
"Excellent I will provide you with a ship and Scaler, Tuskin, and Barkclaw shall accompany you and aid you. Now go forth and retrieve the Omintrix!" Said Slugmightis. The five aliens boarded a medium size ship and took off. Kraab and Sixsix then pulled out some old data from their systems that they used to track the Omintrix when they worked for Vilgax. They applied the same data and were able to locate the Omintrix again they found out it was in space on a ship. They pulled the ship on one of the monitors. They Sixsix recognized the ship and told Kraab that the ship was Tetrax's ship.  
"We'll it looks like will be getting revenge on both Ben Tennson and Tetrax. This must be our lucky day." Said Krabb.  
They told Scaler to put the ship on stealth mode so they could sneak on board Tetrax's ship and launch a surprise attack. The ship seemed to disappear as it got closer to Tetrax's ship.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Space Battle

Belly Omintrix  
Chapter 4 Space Battle  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Ben Ten or it's characters. This is just a story for fun.

All was quite on the Resolute. Max, Gluto, and Tetrax were at the controls. Gwen sat in a nearby chair reading a magazine trying to calm herself down. The clocked hunter ship got above the Resolute and extended a docking tube to it. There was the sound of a saw as a hole was made. A part of the ships celling fell down and the five alien hunters entered the Resolute. They went down a hallway and silently went to the control room door. Sixsix made a tiny fist size hole through the door with a laser. He then tossed in a smoke home through the hole. In a matter of seconds the control room was full of smoke. The five hunters rushed into the control room. The crew was standing up and blindly stumbling around.  
"What's happening?!" Shouted Gwen.  
"I don't know!" Shouted Tetrax.  
Sixsix turned on a thermal vision on in his helmet and scanned the room. He saw a short figure about Ben's size and shot net with a tow line on it. The small figure became entangled in the net. Sixsix reeled the figure in. Kraab walked up besides him.  
"Good shot. You and Tuskin take the package back to the ship. The rest of us are going to deal with the crew." He said.  
Sixsix hissed something in his own language.  
"Don't give me that! Just do your job! If it makes you feel any better will make sure Tetrax suffers painfully before he dies." Said Kraab.  
Sixsix stopped complaining. The three aliens charged into the smoke filled control room. The netted figure finally appeared before Sixsix and Tuskin. It was Gwen! Sixsix let out some clicks and hisses. Tuskin pulled out a device and scanned Gwen.  
"Your saying this isn't Ben welder of the Omintrix, but according to this device this human has the Omintirx on her." He said.  
SixSix picked up Gwen by one arm and she started searching her arms for he Omintirx. He didn't see it there. He pulled up her pants legs he didn't she it on her legs. He lifted up her shirt and saw the Omintrix prodding from her belly. Sixsix and Tuskin starred at it in confusion.  
"We'll there it is, but how do we get?" Asked Tuskin.  
Sixsix make a growling sound and pulled out a buzz saw from his armor and started moving it towards Gwen's gut. Gwen's eyes widen in fear. Inside the Omintrix Ben was also freaking out. Then he had an idea.  
"Hey Omintrix can Gwen transform into any aliens?" He asked.  
"Certainly. All you have to do is think of an alien and have Gwen press the Omintrix." Said the Omintrix.  
"Ok." Said Ben.  
He thought of the alien he called Four Arms. He sent the though to Gwen's mind. Gwen received the thought and quickly pushed the Omintrix with her free hand. She felt a surge of power go through as her body changed. She grew bigger and stronger. In matter of seconds Gwen had turned into the hero Four Arms. The alien had on Gwen's clothes and it had her red hair and hair clip. The Omintrix was still on her belly. Gwen punched Sixsix with one of her new arms and sent him flying at Tuskin. They fell into a heap. They staggered to their feet angrily. Sixsix pulled out a whip and two tiny guns popped out of his shoulders. Tuskin pulled out a nasty looking energy mace. Gwen cracked all her knuckles.  
"Bring it on!" She said.  
She charged the two hunters. The hunters charged back.

Elsewhere on the ship. Max, Gluto, and Tetrax were locked in battle with Kraab, Barkclaw, and Scaler.

Max was fighting Scaler. Scaler was armed with an energy sword Max was armed with a combat staff.  
"If it isn't the famous Max Tennyson. Your death is going to increase my reputation!" Hissed Scaler.  
"Don't count on it." Said Max.  
Scaler charged forward waving his sword. Max blocked several blows with his staff. Scaler wrapped his tale around one of Max's legs. Max fell to the ground. Scaler came down with a stab. Max rolled out of the way and slammed his staff into Scaler's tale. Scaler let out a scream and released Max. Max jumped with to his feet. Scaler charged forward with a thrust. Max side stepped him and slammed his staff to the back of Scaler's head. Scaler staggered a bit and turned around for another charge. Max hit Scaler's sword sending it flying away. Scaler stood stunned. Max swung his staff and hit Scaler sending him flying into a wall. Scaler fell to the ground in a heap.

Gluto was fighting Barkclaw. Gluto was using his morphing powers to fight, while Barkclaw fought with a laser battle axe. Barkclaw swung his axe at Gluto. Gluto morphed his slimy body and dodged out of the way. Barkclaw grabbed at Gluto with his claw. A bit of Gluto's body squirreled at between Barkclaw's fingers and hit him in the eye. Barkclaw staggered back blindly. Gluto gathered his body together and slammed into Barkclaw sending him flying against a wall. Barkclaw fell to the ground in a heap.

Tetrax was fighting Kraab. Kraab charged forward and grabbed Tetrax with his enormous claw hand. Tetrax held his arms out staining against the the blades.  
"I'm going to turn you into space dust!" Shouted Kraab as he activated the laser in his claw.  
Tetrax saw the laser turn on.  
"No your not!" He shouted as he kicked out his legs at the claw. The claw shot up and released Tetra. The laser fired harmlessly into the celling. The kick and the blast threw Krabb off balance. He staggered around a little. Tetrax charged forward and fired a couple of punches into Kraab's face. Kraab staggered back and hit Tetrax with his claw knocking him away. Kraab activated two laser guns pocked out of his shoulders. He fired at Tetrax. Tetrax dodged out of the way and quickly formed two boomerangs out of some crystal from his body. He threw the the boomerangs. They slammed into the guns and exploded! Kraab staggered around a little. Tetrax charged forward and did ant uppercut into Kraab's face. Kraab fell backwards to the ground.

Now that the hunters had been defeated. The crew noticed that Gwen wasn't in the control room! They rushed out of the control room looking for her.

Gwen who was now Four Arms was fighting Tuskin and Sixsix. Tuskin charged forward swing his energy mace. Gwen caught the hand with the mace with one of her four arms. She then slammed the other three into Tuskin. Tuskin staggered back the breath knocked out of him. Gwen quickly followed up with an uppercut and sent Tuskin flying into a wall. He fell to the ground. Sixsix flew into the air on his jet pack and started firing his lasers at Gwen. Gwen quickly dodged out of the way. Sisix slashed his whip at Gwen. Gwen dodged out of the way, grabbed the whip and started swinging Sixsix around. She slammed him into Tuskin who was just getting up. Sixsix slammed into him and made Tuskin hit the wall agin and fall to the. Gwen jerked on the whip and sent Sixsix flying her way. She slammed her fist into him and he hit the ground hard with a loud thud. The rest of the crew showed up and saw the transformed Gwen standing over the two defeated hunters. There was a flash of light and Gwen was back to her normal form.  
"Incredible! Way to go kids!" Said Max as he hugged Gwen and Ben.  
Tetrax was examining Tuskin. Max walked over to him.  
"What is it?" Asked Max.  
"I was looking at the symbol on some of these hunters. They work for a warlord named Slugmightis." Explained Tetrax. "I have a bad feeling about this. We better get your grand kids and the Omintrix back to normal. There's trouble coming are way." He said.  
After handcuffing the hunters and throwing them in the brig, they went back to the control room and continued on their journey.

Elsewhere the huge fleet of Slugmighti's was traveling through space. Slugmightis sat in his throne. A nervous solider approached him.  
"What is it?" Demanded Slugmightis.  
"My lord...the hunters have failed!" Said the solider.  
Slugmightis glared at the solider, then he was stake by an idea.  
"Set a course for Galvan, I'll retrieve the Omintrix myself and I will capture Azimuth and force him to work for me." He said.  
The solider ran off to do his master's bidding.  
Slugmightis smiled wickedly as his fleet went into hyperspace.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Invasion

Belly Omintrix  
Chapter 5 Invasion  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Ben Ten or it's characters. This is just a story for fun.

The planet Galvan appeared in front of the Resolution. Tetrax and Gluto piloted the ship through the planet's atmosphere. Soon they came across a large city. The ship made it's way to a large dome like building. Everyone starred out the window at the incredible city of the Galvans. The tiny grey aliens walked around or flew in tiny ships. It was quite a sight to behold. Finally the Resolution landed on a large landing pad made for larger crafts. The crew exited where they were met by Azimuth himself. The tiny alien glared at them. He looked at Max.  
"Did that crazy grandson of yours break my Omintrix again?" He asked with annoyance.  
Gwen stepped up and lifted her shirt revealing the Omintrix sticking out of her belly.  
"Not exactly." She said.  
"We need your help." Said Ben's voice from the Omintrix.  
Azimuth first starred in shock then he just glared at Gwen.  
"We'll I'm shocked and annoyed to see something like this happen, but on the other hand I'm glad to see the emergency safety system and the DNA fusion works." Said Azimuth. "Alright come on into my lab I'll fix you up." He said.  
Suddenly there was a loud siren sound. Everybody looked around in confusion.  
"Look up there!" Shouted Max pointing to the sky.  
Everybody turned to look at the sky. They all let out a gasp. Seven large warships descended from the sky and landed a few yards from the city.  
"Those are Slugmighti's warships!" Shouted Tetrax.  
"Oh great you brought another crazed conquer to my doorstep!" Complained Azimuth.  
"Don't worry will take care of this. Then you can fix use." Said Ben's voice.  
He thought of the alien Diamondhead and sent the image to Gwen's mind. Gwen got the image and pressed the Omintrix. In a flash of light Gwen transformed into a female version of Diamondhead. The Omintrix was still located on Gwen's belly.  
"We'll it's good to see that the transformation capabilities of the Omintrix still work." Said Azimuth.  
"Alright everybody lets go put a stop to these invaders!" Shouted Tetrax as he and the rest of the crew boarded a hovercraft and went into the city.  
Azimuth retreated to his lab and put it on lock down. The Galvan military was putting up quite a fight with the invading army of Slugmightis. Hover tanks and armored slug aliens unloaded from the warships and attacked the Galvans. The Galvans fought back with tiny spaceships, turrets, and ground troops with jet packs. They were also aided by Tetrax and the rest of his crew.

A small hovercraft exited the lead warship. Slugmightis was on it with a dozen of his soldiers. There was also a large box like object. The hovercraft made it's way towards the domed lab of Azimuth. When they landed four laser turrets popped out and started firing at them. The laser hit Slugmighties, but had very little effect on him. Slugmightis reach down and pulled out an enormous chuck of steel out of the walkway and hurled it at the turrets. The turrets were all smashed. He dusted off his hands and turned his attention to a nearby security camera.  
"Hello there Azimuth I know your watching us right now. I'm the great warlord Slugmightis! I have come for the Omintrix and you. You will hand over the Omintrix and swear your loyalty to me." Said Slugmighties.  
"Why would I do that? My people's military are quite capable of fending off your invasion force and I have a team of highly capable warriors aiding them." Said Azimuth's voice from a loud speaker.  
Slugmightis signaled his soldiers to grab the large box like object. The soldiers carried the box light object over. Slugmightis pushed a button on the box. The top part of the box opened up revealing a clear sphere with a tiny all of energy inside.

In the control room Azimuth's eyes widen in horror. Slugmightis grinned wickedly.  
"As you can see I have a Sub Energy power source which I have converted into a bomb. The explosion from this bomb will wipe out your city and maybe your entire planet. If your surrender now I promise to spare your planet. So do we have a deal?" Said Slugmightis.  
Azimuth thought hard about his next move. He pressed a button on his keyboard. A tiny hatch on one of the domes lower levels opened up. A tiny robot flew out. Azimuth pushed a couple of command keys telling the robot to quickly bring Gwen and the others back to the lab. The tiny robot went to do it's master's bidding.  
"Alright I'm coming out just give me a few minutes." He said.  
"I knew you would make the right choice." Slugmightis grinned triumphantly.  
Azimuth got out of his computer chair and headed towards the exit. He hoping that the heroes would come quickly.

In the city there was a full out war going on. Max and Gluto were leading a bunch of Galvons into a charge against the the invaders infantry. Max and the Galvons fired their blasters taking out several soldiers. Gluto morphed his body around grabbing enemy soldiers and hurling them at other soldiers. Gwen and Tetrax were using their powers to conjure enormous crystal spikes beneath the hover tanks impaling them. All of a sudden a tiny robot flew up to Gwen. Gwen starred at it in confusion.  
"Danger! Danger! Master Azimuth is in danger! You must return to the lab at once! Said the robot.  
Gwen nodded in understanding. She quickly gather up the others and jumped on a hovercraft and went racing back to the lab.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Burp Blast

Belly Omintrix  
Chapter 6 Burp Blast  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Ben Ten or it's characters. This is just a story for fun.

Azimuth stepped out of his lab and faced Slugmightis and his troops. Slugmightis smiled wickedly at the tiny alien.  
"Welcome to our team Azimuth. With your help the universe will be under my rule!" He laughed.  
Azimuth glanced at something behind Slugmightis. He saw an approaching hovercraft with Gwen and the others in it. He smiled and faced Slugmightis.  
"Oh I believe your plans are fixing to be cut short." Said Azimuth.  
"What are you talking about?" Said Slugmightis.  
He noticed that Azimuth was looking at something behind. He turned around to see what it was. He saw the hovercraft heading right towards him. Gwen leaped right out of it and slammed one of her diamond hard fist right into Slugmighti's face. He went flying into a wall and hit the ground. He staggered to his feet and glared at Gwen.  
"How dare you hit me! Just who do you think you are?!" He demanded.  
Gwen cracked her knuckles.  
"I'm the person whose going to stop you." She said.  
Slugmightis saw the Omintrix symbol on Gwen's belly. He grinned wickedly.  
"It looks like the Omintrix has delivered itself right to me." He said.  
"Your not getting this." Said Gwen.  
"Will see." Said Slugmightis.  
The two of them charged at one another and started fighting. Max, Tetrax, and Gluto jumped out of the hovercraft and started fighting Slugmighti's soldiers. Max blasted a couple of the soldiers down and raced over and grabbed Azimuth and carried him to some cover. Max spotted the Sub Energy bomb.  
"Is that what I think it is?" He asked.  
"It is. Luckily it hasn't been activated yet." Said Azimuth.

Back in the city the Galvan had managed to send a distress beacon to a fleet of Plumber patrol ships. They immediately came to the Galvan's aid. They came to the planet and started bombing Slugmighti's warships. They managed to take down three of the warships but the remaining four managed to get off the ground and started attacking the Plumber ships.

Back at the lab Gwen and Slugmightis were locked in fierce combat. Slugmightis charged forward and threw a punch. Gwen ducked under it and slammed her fist into Slugmighti's stomach. He staggered back and threw a powerful punch into Gwen's chest sending her crashing into a wall. Gwen staggered to her feet and fired some diamond shards at Slugmightis. He raised his arms to block them. They impaled themselves into his armor. A few seconds latter they exploded. Slugmightis fell to one of his knees. Gwen charged forward and slammed a powerful uppercut into Slugmighti's face. He staggered back. Gwen tried to follow through with another punch, but this time Slugmightis caught her arm. He delivered a vicious punch to Gwen's chest. Gwen felt the wind rush right out of her body. Slugmightis grabbed Gwen with his other arm and lifted her up, then he slammed her body into the ground. He lifted her up again and repeated the same move six times. On the sixth time he dropped Gwen to the ground. She tried to stand up, but couldn't.  
"It looks like I win." Slugmightis said triumphantly.  
"Get away from my grand kids!" Shouted Max as he charged forward firing his blaster at Slugmightis.  
Slugmightis staggered back. He tried to retaliate, but a bunch of crystal boomerangs hit him. He looked to see Tetrax charging at him. He tried to charge him, but felt something grab his leg and trip him. He looked down at his legs to see that it was Gluto that tripped him. Before he could stand up Gwen leapt upon him and started slamming her fist into his face. After being hit several times Slugmightis finally managed to throw Gwen off his face and get to his feet. He faced the heroes not liking his odds. He pushed a button on his armor. The Sub Energy bomb lit up and a trimmer started counting down. The heroes starred at the bomb in horror. Slugmightis pushed another button on his armor and summoned one of his warships to his location. One of the warships started heading towards the lab and started firing at the heroes. They quickly ducked under some cover.  
"You may have won this battle, but I'm going to win the war!" Laughed Slugmightis.  
"Man were in some big trouble!" Said Ben. "Wait that gives me an idea!" He thought.  
He sent an image of the alien Way Big to Gwen's mind. Gwen got the message and transformed into her human form. She raced out from the cover and out into the open and pressed the Omintrix. There was a flash of light and Gwen transformed. In her place now was a skyscraper tall red and white alien. Gwen was the female version of Way Big. She turned to face the attacking warship. She put her hands together and launched an energy beam attack at the warship. The beam struck the warship and caused it to crash into the ground. Slugmightis starred angrily at the giant alien. He pushed another button on his armor and summoned all his remaining hover tanks to his location and ordered them to attack the giant alien. About a hundred tanks showed up and started attacking Gwen. They had very little affect on her she bent down and swatted all the tanks away. She looked over and saw Slugmightis trying to escape. She picked him up. He glared at Gwen and slammed his fist into her hands several times trying to break free. Gwen grunted in pain and then hurled Slugmightis through the air at the city. He flew several miles and smashed through several skyscrapers before stopping. He slowly pushed a button on his armor and ordered his command ship to come pick him up. The ship hovered over the building and fired a tractor beam to pick him up. A couple of soldiers help him to his command throne.  
"What are your orders?" Asked one of his officers.  
"Take all the ships to Azimuth's lab and fire all cannons at it." Ordered Slugmightis.  
The officer bowed and went to do his master's bidding.

Back at the lab Gwen transformed into her normal self and joined the others. Azimuth was trying to disarm the Sub Energy bomb. He wasn't having much luck.  
"I don't have enough time to disarm it." He said.  
"Look over there!" Shouted Max.  
Everyone looked to see Slugmighti's three remaining warships coming their way. Everyone was stunned they were really in a tough situation.  
"Wait a minute I think I have of a way to solve both problems." Said Ben.  
He sent an image of the alien Upchuck to Gwen's mind. Gwen pressed the Omintrix and transformed into the tiny green alien. She aced the bomb. She opened up her mouth wide and four tongues shot out grabbed the bomb and dragged it to her mouth. She closed her mouth around the bomb and swallowed it!  
GULP!  
She then turned to face the approaching warships. There was a loud gurgling sound and her stomach started expanding. The warships fired a powerful beam of energy at her. Gwen opened her mouth and released an enormous burp blast of yellow energy.  
"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Burped Gwen.  
The energy burp blast absorbed the laser blast. Slugmightis and his crew starred in horror at the approaching energy burp blast. It slammed into the warships smashing them up and causing them to hit the ground. Gwen transformed back into her normal form and laid on the ground.  
"Are you ok?" Asked Max.  
Gwen looked at him and let out a long burp.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppp!" Burped Gwen. "Yeah I'm alright now. Remind me never to o that again." She said.  
The Plumbers showed up and went into the warships and arrested Slugmightis and his men. Tetrax handed over the five bounty hunters to the Plumbers. Everything seemed to be calming down. Azimuth faced Gwen.  
"I suppose a thanks is in order for saving my planet. Thank you." He said. "Now lets get you fixed."  
Gwen nodded and they all went into the lab.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Fix

Belly Omintrix  
Chapter 7 Fix  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Ben Ten or it's characters. This is just a story for fun.

Azimuth led Gwen into his lab. He indicated Gwen to go into a large a large circular room surround by glass. Gwen walked into the room there was a medical table with straps and an oxygen on it. Gwen sat on it and and the straps closed around her arms and legs. A robotic arm came down from the celling and put the oxygen mask on her. The mask put Gwen to sleep. The room she was in felled up with water. Gwen floated a few inches above the table. The straps kept her connected to the table. Azimuth came in wearing a diving suit and went inside the tank. He swam towards Gwen and lifted up her shirt and looked at the Omintrix prodding from her belly. He poked and prodded the Omintrix. It lit up.  
"Omintrix begin the DNA separation process. Code word subtract." He ordered.  
"Code word recognized. DNA separation process activated." Said the Omintrix.  
There was a clicking sound as the Omintrix popped out of Gwen's belly. There was a hole in Gwen's skin where the Omintirx was, but suddenly new skin appeared and covered the hole. A naval appeared and Gwen was back to normal. Azimuth grabbed the Omintirx and exited the tank. He changed out of his diving suite and pressed some buttons on the Omintrix. In a flash of green light Ben appeared with the Omintrix back on his arm. He stretched his limbs.  
"Man it feels good to be out! It was crowded in that thing!" He said.  
"Yes try not to do anything like that again." Said Azimuth.  
"Thanks for helping us out." Said Ben.  
"Your welcome." Said Azimuth.  
The water drained out of the tank and the straps released Gwen. Max walked over to her and helped her to her feet. Ben walked over to them. Gwen saw him and hugged him.  
"Glad to see you back to normal dweeb." She said.  
"Hey don't get to close I don't want any more cooties from your body." Said Ben happily hugging his cousin back.  
"Alright kids lets load up and head back to Earth." Said Max.  
The Tennysons loaded up on the Resolute with Tetrax and Gluto and headed back to Earth to continue with their summer.

The End.


End file.
